


Sweet

by MadamZinica



Series: Flavour [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Flirting, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Dinner, Dorks in Love, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Food, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Past Changlix, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Second Kiss, Seo Changbin is a Little Shit, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamZinica/pseuds/MadamZinica
Summary: Minho and Chan are go on their second date.Or, Chan is sweet and Minho is whipped.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Flavour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032633
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story is a work of fiction, none of the things written here are truthful nor imply than this is the reality of the people it was based on. If any of them displayed discomfort over this type of fics, they would all be taken down immediately. Please be respectful towards the idols and respectful of their boundaries :)
> 
> I really liked Minho's and Chan's dynamic so yeah, here's the sequel to Spice. (I'd advice you read that fic first before reading this one) I also wanted to write from Minho's perspective as well

Minho had smiled like a fool ever since the date he had had with Chan. Felix and Hyunjin even mocked him about it. Even Changbin had laughed at him, which was surprising considering that everyone was a bit afraid of Minho deep down.

"It's so romantic." Felix sighed dreamily. "I wish a boy put up with me like Chan puts up with you." Hyunjin giggled and Minho glared at them both.

"I guess that Chan doesn't mind Minho's personality, if they are going on a second date and all." Hyunjin commented, laughing at Minho's face.

"Maybe he likes that Minho's unpredictable, you'll never know what you'll get." Felix speculated.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I have a nice personality." Minho retorted, knowing that saying the word _nice_ was a stretch but he still had a kind heart. "It's been two days. He hasn't asked me out yet." Minho pouted. _Should I be worried?_ , he wondered.

"Don't worry, hyung. He's probably too nervous to talk to you." Felix said, reading his mind. "Or maybe he's waiting so he doesn't seem too desesperate."

"OR, he wants you to ask him out." Hyunjin added and Minho stared at him.

"Minho!" Someone shouted. The three boy's stared at him, Chan was running towards them at an incredible speed, he was wearing a tracksuit. In the background, Jisung whistled at his friend.

"Hey, Channie." Minho smiled at him.

"Hello guys." Chan waved at the two other boys. "So, about out date..." He fidgeted.

"Did you ask him out yet?!" Jisung screamed, causing Felix and Hyunjin to laugh. Chan just spared him a threatning glance before biting his lip with shame. Minho thought it was a cute, how he squished his thick lip with his teeth.

"Yes?" Minho waited for Chan to continue, taking pleasure in Chan's bashful attitude.

"Are you free today? There's this restaurant that I've been wanting to take you to." Chan smiled. Minho pretended to think about it.

"Yeah, I'm free."

"Great! I'll send you the location." Chan smiled and started bouncing like an excited kid.

"Come back, lover boy!" Changbin yelled, causing Chan to blush.

"I gotta go. See you later!" Chan ran back to his friends.

Minho just looked at him fondly, as he playfully hit Jisung in the shoulder. Hyunjin snickered.

"Whipped." He whispered.

"What did you say?" Minho interrogated.

"Nothing!" Hyunjin lied.

Minho had arrived first, quite early. The restaurant Chan had picked was fancy, good Lord. And expensive. Minho couldn't help raising his eyebrows with surprise at the prices. There was a vast range of sushi in the menu, and even sashimi, which Minho absolutely adored. He heard the doorbell ring and saw Chan entering the room and his breath hitched. He looked stunning. He was wearing black jeans, a plain white shirt and a leather jacket, with some black boots. Minho checked him out shamelessly, as he did most things, and felt his mouth watering. He looked so fine, he wanted to eat him up.

"Hey, were you waiting for long?"

"Not really." He lied, he had been there for the last twenty minutes. "This place is nice." Minho commented.

"Yeah and the sushi is really good." Chan said. "There's sashimi as well." He commented with pride.

"That's good. Jisungie told you I like it, right?" Minho said, eyeing the menu.

"Yeah, he did." Chan admited.

Minho's jaw opened wide when he realized how much food Chan was ordering for himself. Minho had a small appetite and the boy in front of him had ordered enough food for a whole family.

"Chan, what the hell? Do you have a black hole for a stomach?" He laughed.

Chan blushed.

"Once I start eating, I can't stop." He said truthfully. "I'm a growing boy." He shrugged.

"I don't think you're growing any taller, Channie." Minho snorted.

"You don't know that." Chan complained. "Besides, I think I'm taller than you." He added.

Minho shook his head to the sides.

"I'm a centimeter taller than you." Minho said confidently. Chan just stared at him.

"How do you even know that?" He raised an eyebrow and giggled.

Minho blushed. He couldn't let Chan know he had bombarded Jisung with questions in the past to learn more about him, that he had had a crush on him ever since he met the boy (which was a long, long time ago). Luckily, the food arrived. He gasped at all the food in the table, knowing that seven of the eight plates were for Chan who smiled happily.

"That was quick."

"Try some of the sashimi." Chan looked at him expectantly. Minho picked a piece of salmon sashimi and practically moaned. "It's so good."

"I'm glad you liked it." Chan said honestly.

They didn't talk much, focused in eating. Minho stared a lot. Chan was practically snorting the sushi, not taking his time appreaciating the taste. There was something weirdly entracing about the way he ate. Minho wasn't sure what it was but he couldn't take his eyes out of him.

When Chan noticed, he blushed a bit.

"Is there something in my face?" He asked.

"Ugliness." Minho lied and Chan rolled his eyes at the mean remark. "And..." He reached out, taking some rice of the boy's cheek and popping it in his mouth. "This." He smiled mischeviously when Chan's ears turned red and he choked on air. "Are you okay?" Minho asked with worry, patting Chan in the back.

"Yeah." He mumbled, blushing.

"So, have you liked me for long?"

Chan choked again.

"For a while." Chan answered.

"Oh, really? Since when?"

Chan looked conflicted. He wanted to ask Minho as well, since when had he been interested, but didn't do it. Maybe Minho didn't like him back.

"Since Changbin's and Felix's quarrel in Jisung's party. I guess that's the first time I actually saw you." He ate the twentieth sushi piece. Minho wasn't counting, definetly not. "You immediately consoled Lixie, before punching Changbin." He chuckled. "It was sweet."

Yeah, Minho had liked him since way before Chan knew of his existence.

Minho blushed, of course he had helped his friend, why was Chan taking it out of proportion? God, he was affecting him much more than what he had expected.

"Are those...?" Minho gestured to a table in a corner.

Chan turned around and he spotted them. Jisung and Changbin, wearing wigs, glasses and face masks. Chan glared at them and huffed.

"I am so sorry." Chan said. "I didn't know they were gonna do this." _I should have probably expected this_ , he thought.

"It's okay. Jisung told me he was in our first date as well." Minho sighed.

"He _what?!_ " Chan was fuming. It was scary. And a bit more attractive than what was probably healthy.

Chan sent a threatning glare to his friends and saw him recoil with terror.

"You can scold him later. Now..." Minho picked some sushi and guided it to Chan's plump lips. "Pay attention to Minho." Minho said. It was super cringey and he got satisfaction of seeing him laugh with second hand-embarrassment.

After Chan finished eating a questionable amout of sushi and their conversation died down, it was the moment to go.

Minho wanted the date to last longer.

There was an ice-cream parlour next to the restaurant. Chan, as if he had read his mind, said:

"Let's get some ice-cream."

Minho happily complied. They walked to a nearby park and sat down in one of the benches, watching the sunset.

"Ice Cream!" Minho yelled with glee, making Chan giggled cutely. "Is it good?" He asked Chan, who was eating a chocolate cone.

"Yeah, wanna try?" Chan offered his cone.

They were close, very close.

"Mhn." Minho hummed affirmatively. He inched closer but, instead of tasting the ice-cream, he pressed his lips on Chan's whose eyes opened wide.

Chan smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer with his free hand. Their noses brushed softly as they positioned themselves a bit more comfortably. Their lips parted enough that their tongues could graze against each other, tenderly.

"Sweet." Minho murmured and grinned.

"You tasted minty." Chan whispered out of breath. His ice-cream melted and fell to the side. "Aw." He pouted.

Minho laughed and Chan was dazzled by the melodic tune of his laugh, as he was whenever he had the luck to witness it. Minho's laugh was rich and loud, resembling the one of a villain but simultaneously pure. Contradicting, just like Minho. Hot and cold, mellow and spicy, caring but mean.

"God, I like you so much." Chan grabbed Minho by the cheeks and kissed him again, this time with a desesperation and hunger that made Minho weak. It was intense and the younger boy was surprised to discover this wild side of his crush. He enjoyed it, the way he caressed his neck and gripped his waist possesively.

When they separated, they were both blushing red, with kiss swollen lips. Minho was even panting slightly, speechless.

"Wow." He said ingeniously. Chan bit some of his ice cream.

They shared what was left of Minho's mint chocolate ice-cream with Chan hugging him tightly. Minho could feel the other boy's breath on his neck and the warmth his body emited sorrounding him.

"What do we do now? We go home?"

"Actually," Chan sat straight up. "We have another stop left." He said.

Minho gaped at the restaurant.

"Why...?"

"You told me I had to eat the yukgaejang all by myself, remember?" Chan said, sitting down.

"It was a joke! You will die if you keep eating." Minho said, exasperation drenching his voice. Chan frowned.

"Felix?"

Minho turned around and his friends where eating together, giggling like idiots. Hyunjin was feeding Felix and they were both blushing. Minho gagged, which made Chan giggle too and show his pearly whites. The boys became aware of their presence.

In the end, Chan walked over to their table, to Minho's abhorrance.

"Why?" Minho whined as they joined the couple.

"They'll be witnesses."

"Witnesses of what?" Felix asked.

"My commitment." He responded.

Hyunjin and Felix exchanged questioning looks with Minho, who just glared at them, offering no explanation.

When the waiter set the yukgaejang on the table, Chan inhaled deeply and started eating, throwing the food in his mouth and swallowing as quickly as he could. He started whining pathethically. Minho laughed and Chan tried to smile but just grimaced instead. Minho laughed harder.

"What is going on?" Hyunjin asked, snorting at the sobbing boy.

"Minho told me we would define our relationship if I ate this by myself." Chan said quickly before downing a glass of water.

"That's so mean!" Felix said.

Hyunjin, who liked to piss Minho off regardless of the consequences, couldn't help himself.

"Minho's been into you, since when? Two years ago? OW!" Minho kicked him under the table.

Minho blushed and grabbed his chopsticks.

"You know why there are two chopsticks, right?" He said and took them dangerously close to Hyunjin's eyes.

"Sorry, sorry! Please don't."

Chan was choking in his food.

"You've liked me since when?!" Chan asked, looking for any signs of it being a joke. Minho sighed.

"We'll talk about it when you finish the yukgaejang." Minho stated.

"But-" Chan started and Minho gave him a warning look.

Chan kept on eating, crying his eyes out and drinking enough liquid for the whole week.

When he finished, and after Minho slipped the money of the soup to Felix, Chan was guided outside by a hunffing Minho.

"Why would you even eat the yukgaejang? Are you stupid?" Minho interrogated him, his emotions clashing on his heart. What did he want? Was he getting his hopes too high? It was probably a weird thing, being insecure after spending all this time together and Chan being, obviously, as whipped as him. Feelings were messy.

Chan just held Minho softly.

"I told you, haven't I? I like you so much, Minho. You have no idea."

And Minho melted. Literally. His body felt lighter and his stomach was filled with an electric buzzing.

"Like, you like me _that way?"_ Chan just laughed at his question.

"I wouldn't find you irresistable if I didn't." He whispered, pressing his thumb gently on Minho's lower lip. And, oh his eyes looked so dark, hungry.

"Oh, fuck me." Minho whispered and Chan laughed again. There was so much honey dripping from his gaze, Minho kissed him. It was short, chaste. He sighed and pressed their foreheads together. "I like you. _A lot_." 

Chan grinned.

"So, you never answered my question." He said.

"What question?" Minho murmured.

"What is this?"

Minho opened his eyes.

"Whatever you want it to be." Minho murmured, while tracing his jaw with affectionate kisses.

Chan entwined his fingers in between Minho's dark blond hair and pushed him back, so he could see him.

"Please be mine?"

Minho just hummed affirmatively and kissed him on the lips, sealing their love promise.

The next day they walked into school together, Chan's arm on top of Minho's shoulders and Minho's arm around Chan's waist. They were met with their friends applauses and cheerful screeches. They weren't the only one's who had got together, judging by the grip of Hyunjin's hand on Felix's. He smiled, hoping that Hyunjin didn't tell Chan that Minho had already planned their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I'm done with Sweet. Did you like it??  
> I hope it's a worthy sequel to Spice.  
> I just realized Chan chokes a lot in this sjskjd


End file.
